Masaki Kazamori
The human host of Ultraseven in the second and third Heisei Ultraseven series, is a strong willed and moral young man who does the right thing even if he himself questions it or it goes against his superiors. History Ultraseven 98 A new member of the Ultra Garrison, Kazamori was a young man who often ran into Ultraseven's human form. This was when Seven was on Earth traveling the road, when he needed to, Dan would hold Kazamori in capsule form like his capsule monsters and take on his appearance to assist the Ultra Garrison, a fact that did not gain him the boy's trust or appreciation. Due to this practice the two often interacted more so than any other Ultra Garrison member did, including former member Staff Member Furuhashi who was looking for his old friend. Kazamori had always treated the stranger as a pest and sometimes a threat and it wasn't until Seven left Earth that Kazamori learned the stranger's true identity as Earth's protector. Ultraseven 99 A new member of the Ultra Garrison, Kazamori met with Dan Moroboshi, Ultraseven's human form. The Ultra had been assisting the prior Ultra Garrison from behind the scenes as he traveled the Earth. However, Dan was known only as a mystery to the new Ultra Garrison members as he generally took on Kazamori's form when he needed. After Alien Valkyrie's attack on the TDF moon base and the seeming death of Furuhashi, Kazamori and his team flew to the desert where the alien had landed. Dan was also there watching from the scenes, when the alien began to play tricks on the human making them distrust each other, Dan moved quickly to disable each of them, knocking them out to save Kazamori, who the alien had possessed. At Kazamori's own pleading, Dan shot him with a blaster forcing the alien to appear as it could not possess an Ultra. Seven avenged Kazamori and returned to find his dying form. To save the young man, Seven merged with him as Ultraman had with Shin Hayata. The only difference was that the two would not always be merged together, sometimes Seven would assimilate with him again only if it meant accomplishing a goal. They also needed to be even more careful, the TDF was in negotiations with the various alien species to sign a peace treaty, Alien Valkyrie's attack on the base caused them to become highly xenophobic, even towards Seven. During their time together, Masaki and Dan would switch human forms when either wished to speak. Eventually Masaki's time with Seven drew to an end as a disguised Nonmalt plotted her revenge, declaring her kind the natural species of Earth before mankind's ancestors came and nearly wiped them out, she demanded the humans turned over the Omega Files to the people of the universe. The Omega files were top secret information gathered from the remains of the Nonmalt city destroyed by the original Ultra Garrison, they also had the proof of her claims whether they be true or false. She lured Kazamori into a trap where his identity as Seven's host was exposed and he was place in restraints by the TDF who no longer trusted Earth hero (Also, he was found with several solders that Nonmalt either killed or knocked out). Thankfully, Masaki was rescued by three of his friends from the Ultra Garrison and he released Windam and Miclas to stop her plot. Nonmalt wished to eradicate mankind and give the Earth back to the Nonmalt people, to this end she sent Zabangi to destroy the satellites transmitting the Omega Files. With them gone, her kind could invade the Earth and the people of the universe would see it as justified revenge. Masaki turned into Seven and went to the Storage Facility and indirectly saved Furuhashi, who was actually alive and somehow became the living container for the Omega Files. This may shown that conventional human weapons could do little to actually harm Seven. Seven returned to face the monster despite the creature's warning that he would be made an enemy of all space faring civilizations (He was interfering with a conflict between two civilizations native to the same world). With that battle over, Seven separated from Masaki and flew off to receive whatever punishment awaited him. Ultraseven EVOLUTION Episode 5: Akashic Records Masaki later met Alien Garut where he discussed about the previous incidents of the series, Alien Godola and Alien Pegassa planned to take over the Earth's military forces, manipulating physic children and controlling Neo Pandon, and the attempts made to acquire the Plant Life forms. The Alien tried to make a deal with Masaki discussing the nature of the Akashic Records but the young man refused. The alien attempted to attack him but was countered by Masaki who had transformed into Seven, forcing him to flee. Masaki was then on the run with plant life form, due to the Akashic Records supposedly stating that her kind would inherit the Earth, Aliens wanted to control her kind and the TDF wished to destroy her as they saw her as a threat to mankind. Managing to avoid the TDF soldiers with some help from his friends he headed to ancient ruins where the TDF previously looked at the Akashic Records with their then alien allies. As they headed to the temple that guarded the Akashic records, Alien Garut attacked almost them but they were saved by Yuki, who just arrived after the death of her boss, Inagaki, at the hands the said alien. The trio entered the temple and greeted by the former TDF special forces captain, one of the team that journeyed to the Records along with Yuki, who still did not remember. He explained that Akashic Records showed something different then what Alien Garut had presented and protected the group from Alien Garut at the cost of his life. At his end he passed on the Plant Life Forms within him to Yuki. As a new human, Yuki opened the way for Masaki to get to the Akashic Records which were on a different plane of reality. There he learn that the combination of mankind with a new secondary nervous system (the psychic children) and the plant life forms (as a sort of symbiosis that countered man's aggresive and selfish instincts) were the intended future rulers of the Earth. When Masaki returned to his reality he found that his allies in the Ultra Garrison were under attack by Gaimos. Transforming he saved them and fought the monster until his master joined the fray. Masaki/Seven accused the alien of tampering with the Records, one of the highest crimes in the universe but the villain denied his allegations. Seven fought the two and was temporarily overpower by the duo but managed to turn the tables by taking down Gaimos with his Eye Slugger, followed shortly by Garut who was defeated by some pummeling and a Wide Shot. Masaki later continued his travels, speaking with a Nurse-like alien one last time before continuing on his way, confident in the Earth's future. Transformation Ultra Eye: Masaki uses the Ultra Eye to transform into Ultraseven. To transform, Masaki places the device on his face and he is transformed into Ultraseven. Kazamori Transform 1.png|Kazamori holds the Ultra Eye Kazamori Transform 2.png|Ultra Eye is placed on his face Kazamori Transform 3.png|Kazamori begins to transform Kazamori Transform 4.png|Seven rises Powers and Weapons *'Training': Kazamori was well trained during his days as a member of the Ultra Garrison. He had mentioned that before his recruition into the team, Masaki had trained to lift up a load of 100 kg and carry it on his back all night. *'Ultra Eye': Using the Ultra Eye, Masaki can transform into Seven. *'Enhanced Strength and Agility': After his separation with Seven, Kazamori showed that he could fight Alien Garut evenly despite the alien being stronger than a human. *'Energy Blast': After his separation with Seven, Kazamori showed he could fire a transparent energy blast with his middle and index finger. *'Barrier': After his separation with Seven, Kazamori showed he could create a transparent energy shield with his hand, he could convert into a blast. *'Energy Projection': Kazamori once heated up a glass of water to dissolve a tablet, he did so with yellow energy from his hands. *'Telepathy': Even after his separation from Seven, Kazamori had telepathic abilities. Gallery Dan_Masaki.jpg vlcsnap-2019-08-08-20h37m22s29.png|Kazamori's first appearance Vlcsnap-2019-04-01-23h26m13s78.png vlcsnap-2019-08-08-21h58m23s9.png kazamori.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-15-15h58m01s112.png|Kazamori being possessed by Alien Valkyrie vlcsnap-2019-01-15-16h22m01s197.png|Ultraseven holding a dying Kazamori Kazamori-capsule.jpg|Kazamori summoning Miclas and Windom to restrain Zabangi from destroying TDF facilities. kazamori01a.jpg|Kazamori in EVOLUTION Trivia *Masaki is the first human host of Ultraseven, due to the fact that Dan Moroboshi was simply Seven in human form. *Kazamori and Seven are the first time when an Ultra had a human form before the two merged. *Unlike prior Ultras and hosts, it was clear who was in control of their form, when Seven wished to speak Kazamori turned into Dan Moroboshi and vice versa. However in EVOLUTION the relationship between them became closer and more in line with traditional Ultras and hosts. *Masaki's powers after his separation with Seven implies that like Shin Hayata in the 2011 manga ULTRAMAN, he gained Ultra genes from his Ultra partner, whether he could pass them on to his children is unknown. id:Masaki Kazamori Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Revived Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ultra Garrison Category:Ultra Garrison Members Category:Human Characters Category:Heisei Ultraseven Category:Protagonists